<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paragon of Bliss by WhatTheHellMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668083">Paragon of Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHellMan/pseuds/WhatTheHellMan'>WhatTheHellMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Body Worship, Bondage, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Goddesses, Incest Kink, Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Rimming, Romance, Scat, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHellMan/pseuds/WhatTheHellMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic fantasy adventuring party, a depraved (yet light-hearted?) twist. Four men, one young girl, all in a swirl of hedonistic bliss, blessed by a goddess of love. Each chapter is a slice of their exploits and sexual perversions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These twisted tales are accurately summed up by my Username. The fetishes are numerous and will be listed above each chapter to the best of my ability, so you will have plenty of warning before more extreme content. Chapters beyond the introduction can be read in any order, or skipped as you please. This piece is warm in tone and fucked up in most moral circles, because there aren't enough works like that I think. Also because most people have enough decency to not write things like this.</p><p>Anyways, if you respond with revulsion to this stuff, don't say I didn't warn ya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intro: An Adventurous Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An introduction to depravity. All chapters will likely contain the following content: Underage sex, oral sex, anal sex, group sex and me trying to write cute/romantic/sappy things. This chapter additionally contains brief mentions of the following: watersports, scat, bestiality, transformation, rimming, toys, bondage, incest roleplay, exhibitionism, scent play, and probably other stuff. Please let me know of any other relevant tags or corrections or suggestions in the comments so I can make improvements.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was a peculiar one, even by the standards of adventurers. Sure the composition was pretty balanced in terms of roles: Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Wizard, and Druid. However, the first thing an outside observer would notice was the unusual age and gender imbalance. The first four were in their twenties and thirties, all male; the Druid was an 8 year old girl. Further observation would reveal that the party was particularly warm towards the little nature devotee, affectionate even.</p>
<p>Following them into secluded places though (bypassing the traps and wards often placed around them) would illuminate just how complete their affection was for her. You see, she was a follower of the nature goddess of love, passion, and devotion, Allura. She was actually the goddess' paragon, not that even she knew it at this point. The goddess did not mind that her paragon expressed herself at such a taboo age with even more taboo practices. They just reaffirmed her devotion to the goddess and her aspects. </p>
<p>The small druid, Elara, was nearly insatiable with her party, her lovers. She explored all forms of love with them: gentle one-on-ones, savoring the taste of their seed, saliva, sweat; erotic orgies, her holes milking their cocks into the early hours; depraved fetishes, mating with the Ranger's wolf and other beasts of the wilds, covering herself and swallowing the wastes of their cocks and asses, and sharing hers in kind with them. The party was truly devoted to each other like no others.</p>
<p>The paladin, Devrin, was perhaps the most obvious form of that devotion. He was a paladin who worshiped ~her~ in an unconventional pact as his chosen duty. It made for a both pure and lustful symbiosis. He was her "Big Brother," carrying her on his back when she was weary; her most frequent sleeping companion, arms wrapped around her, cock buried to the hilt inside her as they slumber; an ever grateful mouth to catch her filth in an alley away from passersby. He embraced his moniker of "Big Brother," incorporating the incestuous tones into his pleasure worship. He wanted to give her a small piece of childhood in between her orgies of twisted hedonism and their journeys across the land. He loved his "Little Sister" and the forbidden pleasures they shared.</p>
<p>The ranger, Girnd, tapped into her bestial side, embracing the aspects of nature they both knew best. The druid loved animals to her core and whether being mated with the ranger's wolf companion, Ásjá, or transforming herself into a creature of the wild to have him ravage, or to just offer herself to a beast along their way in traveling, she expressed her love with every hole. She particularly enjoyed the world of scents and tastes that her wolf form granted her, pressing her snout into the asses of her lovers, digging her tongue deep inside to savor their flavor. Of course she reveled in topping off any session with her partners marking her as theirs with their piss, and her marking them in return.</p>
<p>The Rogue, Theos, was mischief and spontaneity wrapped in one. He would be the one to covertly finger the druid in the middle of an important conversation, seeing if she could hold face while only they (and their companions) knew what was taking place in front of lords and ladies. His skills in ropecraft and concealed objects certainly came into play often. Bondage, plugs, blindfolds and more were incorporated into Elara's exhibitionist streak. Once they entered a town with her bound and gagged, inside a chest, while an enchanted set of replica cocks (molded after her favorite scoundrel of course) vibrated within her smooth cunt and ass. She relished that, not that it stopped her from using her magic vines to bind and penetrate him as faux-revenge. </p>
<p>The Wizard, Valuu, planned his mutual pleasures in the long term. The magics and rituals sometimes took weeks and months of preparations. He once opened a set of portals close enough to each other for the lolita druid to put her head through and feast on her own fuckholes. The sight of the diminutive paragon tonguing her own ass was mesmerizing. His work with duplication illusions were popular with all members of the party. Every male had least one gangbang of clones on the virile, young nature lover. She thrilled at her own duplicates pleasuring her entire party at once or focusing on a single lover. And sensation play reached a whole new level when you can conjure electricity, fire, and more from the tips of one's fingers. The magician was full of hedonistic surprises.</p>
<p>And so the goddess Allura watched over her paragon with delight and blessed her and her companions on their debaucherous journey. Even a goddess needs some porn now and then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worship (NS Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Paladin and his Goddess. This is the non-scat version of the chapter. The next chapter is the scat version, for those who wish to skip it. I may or may not split future chapters like that, but enough character description is in this one that I figured it was essential to establish without averting too many eyes. The alternative was flow-breaking big warning labels and I'm not a fan of those. As usual, corrections, comments, and suggestions are always welcome.</p><p>Specific tags: Incest Roleplay, Watersports, Morning sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devrin, like most paladins, took his faith and worship very seriously. No one who met him would question his devotion to his cause. It was the cause itself that set him apart from most paladins. He didn't follow a formal Order, not that it would raise any eyebrows. It was a minority position to be sure, but not an obscure one. Nor was the absence of an explicit religion or recognized deity that he worshiped. Several paladin have been know to devote themselves to abstract ideals like justice and honor. </p><p>No, the two things that set Devrin apart from others is who he worshiped and how: Elara, the nubile, lolita druid of the party. He pledged to be her guardian and devotee in all things and ways. So he became her "Big Brother," her lover, her sexual partner (among many others), even her toilet. The goddess Allura didn't mind that he didn't directly worship her as Elara did. She saw his devotion to her paragon as emblematic of her domain and lent him her divine power as such. Of course, the love goddess enjoyed watching them express their erotic pleasures in all forms. He took care of her paragon's needs, and for that Allura favored him too.</p><p>And so it was time to wake his little lover, his personal goddess, for a new day. While she shared herself freely with her traveling companions, Devrin was Elara's most common bed mate when it was time to actually sleep. His strong arms held her diminutive form close and his cock frequently kept her warm from within one of her sweet holes. This morning he decided to wake his deity with his tongue, licking up the dried cum and fluids from the previous evening's orgy. His mouth pressed tightly against her inviting cunt, savoring a new wave of sexual lubricants as Elara stirred awake.</p><p>"Mmm, Big Brother!" she giggled, running her fingers through his short, blond hair, "I need to ~go~!"</p><p>"I will happily take care of your needs, my Little Sister. Use my mouth for your relief."</p><p>Her soft moans preceded a rush of steaming warm piss across his tongue. Outside of his party, this would be seen as degrading and beneath the status of a paladin, but to him it was one of his highest honors. Gulping down her salty heat marked him as special, sharing an intimate moment that few would even admit to desiring to do with the deities they proclaimed oaths to. Not that he didn't greatly enjoy these moments. The druid expressed her sexuality with abandon, but some aspects of that still had physical limitations on how often they could be performed. The scarcity of such moments only enhanced the pleasure they received from them.</p><p>"Kiss me, let me taste it!" Elara moaned, hungry for the taste of her guardian-lover mixed with her golden liquid. She licked at the salty droplets around his lips, passionately sucking every flavor from his mouth with each deep kiss. How could he not worship such a being as her? </p><p>Devrin wasn't bothered that his goddess had her own goddess. He was even the first to suspect that her goddess granted her special favor beyond other followers. Nor was he bothered by her nymphomania and free loving nature. His only concern in that regard was ensuring her safety, usually when she offered herself to strangers. His ever watchful eye kept her from abuse at the hands of locals who got too greedy and selfish. Her selfless offerings of her body deserved respect, and her guardian-lover enforced that respect. </p><p>The head of the party's rogue, Theos, poked through the tent door, ever a knowing and mischievous grin adorning his face. </p><p>"Don't wear out our little cock-whore just after she woke up, you muscle-headed fiend," he jested. The rogue constantly teased Devrin, acting as if the stoic protector was secretly taking advantage of such a poor, defenseless girl. Of course the <i>whole party</i> would empty their seed into her on a regular basis, leaving her a glowing, dripping mess. She insisted that they did so. And her powers as a druid far exceeded her age, so she wasn't in nearly as much danger as the situations she put herself in appeared. </p><p>"But I haven't had any cock today, Theo. Won't you come here and share yours?~" she invited, spreading her puffy pussy lips with her fingers as she resumed her messy makeout with her personal toilet. </p><p>"If only all the whore's of the world were as generous as our sweet, little cumslut, I think kings and commoners alike would be too tired and contented to fight over anything again," Theos mused as he loosened his trousers. His cock was rarely soft around Elara, especially when the young temptress' nude form was quite literally being offered to him, ass in the air on full display. Devrin decided to add a bit of levity. You don't worship a sexual deity without learning the value of some humor in bed.</p><p>"Clearly she needs a fiend <i>and</i> a scoundrel this morning. And you need a divine whore to sheath that dagger of yours into, and perhaps offer your graces to her while doing so."</p><p>Theos obliged and filled her glistening cunt with the cock she craved. Elara's hand stroked her paladin's own hardness as she broke the kiss.</p><p>"Big Brother deserves a reward for such a wonderful morning gift." Without fail, Devrin blushes at her gifts, large or small, sexual or platonic. Right now was definitely the sexual kind. Her lips kissed the tip of his rod, ever so gently, despite the vigorous thrusts Theos gave her. It was one thing to worship at the body of a goddess. It was quite another when she worshiped you in return. Her steady suckling on his cockhead and down along his shaft was precise and tender as it was embodied by her undying love for him. Rivulets of her essence ran down her legs, her backside's quivering and clenching almost completely independent of her calm, sublime focus her front half had on pleasuring her precious paladin. Allura was ever proud of her paragon. She knew true devotion was both given and received. She knew what real worship meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Worship (Scat Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Paladin and his Goddess. This is the scat version of the chapter. Do you have enough warnings and signs yet? Specific tags: Scat, Incest Roleplay, Watersports, Morning sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devrin, like most paladins, took his faith and worship very seriously. No one who met him would question his devotion to his cause. It was the cause itself that set him apart from most paladins. He didn't follow a formal Order, not that it would raise any eyebrows. It was a minority position to be sure, but not an obscure one. Nor was the absence of an explicit religion or recognized deity that he worshiped. Several paladin have been know to devote themselves to abstract ideals like justice and honor.</p><p>No, the two things that set Devrin apart from others is who he worshiped and how: Elara, the nubile, lolita druid of the party. He pledged to be her guardian and devotee in all things and ways. So he became her "Big Brother," her lover, her sexual partner (among many others), even her toilet. The goddess Allura didn't mind that he didn't directly worship her as Elara did. She saw his devotion to her paragon as emblematic of her domain and lent him her divine power as such. Of course, the love goddess enjoyed watching them express their erotic pleasures in all forms. He took care of her paragon's needs, and for that Allura favored him too.</p><p>And so it was time to wake his little lover, his personal goddess, for a new day. While she shared herself freely with her traveling companions, Devrin was Elara's most common bed mate when it was time to actually sleep. His strong arms held her diminutive form close and his cock frequently kept her warm from within one of her sweet holes. This morning he decided to wake his deity with his tongue, licking up the dried cum and fluids from the previous evening's orgy. His mouth pressed tightly against her inviting cunt, savoring a new wave of sexual lubricants as Elara stirred awake.</p><p>"Mmm, Big Brother!" she giggled, running her fingers through his short, blond hair, "I need to ~go~!"</p><p>"I will happily take care of your needs, my Little Sister. Use my mouth for your relief."</p><p>Her soft moans preceded a rush of steaming warm piss across his tongue. Outside of his party, this would be seen as degrading and beneath the status of a paladin, but to him it was one of his highest honors. Gulping down her salty heat marked him as special, sharing an intimate moment that few would even admit to desiring to do with the deities they proclaimed oaths to. Not that he didn't greatly enjoy these moments. The druid expressed her sexuality with abandon, but some aspects of that still had physical limitations on how often they could be performed. The scarcity of such moments only enhanced the pleasure they received from them.</p><p>"I've got more for you, Big Brother~" she sighed, squirting the last few trickles down his throat. "A nice, hot breakfast for you."</p><p>Devrin lowered his lips a few inches, anticipating his goddess' offer. The paladin lifted her legs higher, letting her perfect ass spread with ease. He didn't wait for her tender anus to widen before thrusting his tongue inside, hungry for her special blessing upon him. She giggled and gasped at his probing, loosening her ring until her filth slid past his awaiting lips. To most, sucking the shit from a preteen girl's asshole would be repulsive and anathema. Devrin was not like most. This was sacred and spiritual to him. This was her divine mana, and he held such a rare honor to taste it. </p><p>"Oh Goddess, that feels so good! I have such a wonderful brother, licking my dirty ass clean!" She held his face against her ass as she finished emptying her bowels. Devrin was in bliss, swallowing her waste. She guided his head back up to hers, smiling with the purity of angels.</p><p>"Kiss me, let me taste it~" Elara moaned, hungry for the savor of her guardian-lover mixed with her insides. She licked at the brown streaks around his lips, passionately sucking every flavor from his mouth with each deep kiss. How could he not worship such a being as her?</p><p>Devrin wasn't bothered that his goddess had her own goddess. He was even the first to suspect that her goddess granted her special favor beyond other followers. Nor was he bothered by her nymphomania and free loving nature. His only concern in that regard was ensuring her safety, usually when she offered herself to strangers. His ever watchful eye kept her from abuse at the hands of locals who got too greedy and selfish. Her selfless offerings of her body deserved respect, and her guardian-lover enforced that respect.</p><p>The head of the party's rogue, Theos, poked through the tent door, ever a knowing and mischievous grin adorning his face.</p><p>"Don't wear out our little cock-whore just after she woke up, you muscle-headed fiend," he jested. The rogue constantly teased Devrin, acting as if the stoic protector was secretly taking advantage of such a poor, defenseless girl. Of course the whole party would empty their seed into her on a regular basis, leaving her a glowing, dripping mess. She insisted that they did so. And her powers as a druid far exceeded her age, so she wasn't in nearly as much danger as the situations she put herself in appeared.</p><p>"But I haven't had any cock today, Theo. Won't you come here and share yours?~" she invited, spreading her puffy pussy lips with her fingers as she resumed her messy makeout with her personal toilet.</p><p>"If only all the whore's of the world were as generous as our sweet, little cumslut, I think kings and commoners alike would be too tired and contented to fight over anything again," Theos mused as he loosened his trousers. His cock was rarely soft around Elara, especially when the young temptress' nude form was quite literally being offered to him, ass in the air on full display. Devrin decided to add a bit of levity. You don't worship a sexual deity without learning the value of some humor in bed.</p><p>"Clearly she needs a fiend and a scoundrel this morning. And you need a divine whore to sheath that dagger of yours into, and perhaps offer your graces to her while doing so."</p><p>Theos obliged and filled her glistening cunt with the cock she craved. Elara's hand stroked her paladin's own hardness as she broke the kiss.</p><p>"Big Brother deserves a reward for such a wonderful morning gift." Without fail, Devrin blushes at her gifts, large or small, sexual or platonic. Right now was definitely the sexual kind. Her lips kissed the tip of his rod, ever so gently, despite the vigorous thrusts Theos gave her. It was one thing to worship at the body of a goddess. It was quite another when she worshiped you in return. Her steady suckling on his cockhead and down along his shaft was precise and tender as it was embodied by her undying love for him. Rivulets of her essence ran down her legs, her backside's quivering and clenching almost completely independent of her calm, sublime focus her front half had on pleasuring her precious paladin. Allura was ever proud of her paragon. She knew true devotion was both given and received. She knew what real worship meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Messing Around (Scat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A solo session. Well, does it count as solo if a deity is watching? This is a scat chapter, you have been warned. Yes, I do have a preferred fetish, why do you ask? Not making an alternate chapter for this one. </p><p>I apologize for the delay getting another post. Had another story planned to be posted first, but it stalled while real life got in the way. Enjoy, fellow pervs. Hopefully a much shorter delay before next chapter (beast focus this time).</p><p>Chapter Tags: Solo-ish, Heavy Watersports and Scat, Divine Exhibitionism, Sex Worship, Cringy dialogue sentence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elara was rarely alone. Her companions were often at her side, even when the nympho druid wasn't actively engaged in their carnal delights. But she did get some time alone, away from camp to commune with nature and her goddess. Not that it stopped her adventuring crew from scouting out the area, laying wards and traps, and even patrolling the perimeter during her communes. Powerful and gifted as she was, her age and stature were still small indeed, and her lovers, bickering as they may concerning all sorts of things, were united in their drive to safeguard the paragon at all costs.</p><p>But they remained out of sight, and that's all Elara needed right now. Her goddess, Allura was the sole audience for this private show. And the goddess would never miss a show from her favorite little slut.</p><p>The lolita found a small patch of cool grass, lightly shaded by the leaves in trees nearby. She shed her traveling cloak to bare her tender nude form to the nature around her. Gently she sat on the earth beneath her, laying on her backside and spreading her legs as she spoke her sacred prayer.</p><p>"Oh Goddess, fuck me like the eager slut I am! I'm your filthy whore, your fuckhole, your cockwarmer, your toilet! Let me show you how dirty I am!"</p><p>Her fingers plunged into her familiar wetness, juices running down her ass cheeks as she lifted her hips into the air. Her other hand, now lubricated by her own sex, reached underneath to toy with her dirtier hole. Her middle digit pressed against her eager anus, sliding inside. The druid could feel the mushy softness encompass it, ready for her ceremony. </p><p>Elara knew she was different from most, in many ways, but her fascination with her own waste was a significant deviation from the norm. To her, it wasn't really waste, it was supremely natural. Her excrement was part of the order of life and would nourish the plants and insects to create new life. It was also part of her self love. Her goddess was clear on spreading love in its many forms, but she was working on remembering to love each and every part of herself too. Allura wouldn't dare let her little paragon get lost in pleasuring and pleasing those around her, only to forego receiving love from others and self.</p><p>She rolled back further onto her shoulders, pussy glistening as it faced the sky. Her mouth opened wide and she exhaled, relaxing her bladder and sending her golden liquid arcing into the air. The salty stream returned to the earth, raining upon her face and tongue. She gently smiled, warm droplets of her own piss wetting her skin. It was soothing, the warm shower, but it was the prelude.</p><p>The pressure in her abdomen signaled the second act and she obliged its release. Her muddy filth erupted from her bowels, flowing across her cunt and chest. Her homemade mudslide carried its aroma -her aroma- and comforting texture across her nearly flat breasts and down her neck. As the last of her mess squirt from her ass with a bubbly, wet fart, she lowered her hips back to the ground. Elara, covered in her own bowels, relished in the warm indulgence of it all. Her child fingers spread the brown cream across her skin before stuffing the filth covered fingers back into her pussy. Her free hand scooped some of the mix of piss and shit and smeared it across her face, licking and savoring each finger. This display of uninhibited hedonism would be seen as "degenerate" and "disgraceful" among the civilized world, but here in the wilds, she was free to embrace herself, down to the contents of her shithole.</p><p>The bitter taste and powerful smell engorged her senses, but her ritual would continue, shoveling a handful of wet goop into her mouth. Her cunt quivered around her fingers and filth, orgasmic pleasure building to its crescendo inside her. The earthy spice of her mud lingered on her taste buds before sliding down her throat, swallowing it down. The circle completed, Elara bucked her hips back in the air for her clear squirt into the grass. Each pulse of her cumming pussy watered the plants as she cried out in primal ecstasy. </p><p>Elara's legs gave out and her tiny form gasped breath after breath on the cool, damp grass, marked by her sweat, piss, shit and cum. Then without warning, the glade was engulfed in rain for a few briefs seconds before just as quickly ceasing. Not a cloud was above her, even during the downspout. She blushed and smiled knowingly. Her ritual was accepted, and her audience clearly enjoyed the erotic display.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooooo... that took a lot longer than I planned before posting. Sorry for the hiatus. Anyways, a Ranger sometimes has two animal companions. Companionship is very encouraged.</p><p>Tags: Bestiality, Marking, Transformation, Knotting, Breeding plans</p><p>Please comment to suggest improvements or catch any errors that slip past me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Girnd may have been far from the forests of his homelands, but nature's rhythms were a constant, near or far. The locale may change, but a hunt is a hunt. The ranger hunted this prey many times before with his trusted wolf, Ásjá. Unlike most hunts in the wilds, though, this prey wanted to be caught.</p><p>As skilled as Girnd was at tracking, Ásjá was already locked into the prey's scent and lead the chase deep into the forest. That's where his prize awaited. The hungry beast skillfully dove through a gap in the thicket and landed on the the pursued. The girl beneath yelped as the furred canine pinned her down with his formidable strength and size. Wolves, like horses, are bigger than you think they are, much bigger and quite intimidating up close. The girl's heart pounded as she stared into the golden eyes above her, fangs inches from her face.</p><p>"Oh Ásjá! What will you do to this poor, defenseless maiden?!" the girl dramatically called out to the forest around her. Her acting was over the top, but her intentions were very clear when she spread her legs wide to display her impatient cunt to the creature twice her size. "This great big wolf is going to ravage me over and over!" A smile crept on her face as the last of her flimsy charade fell. "And I'm going to love every second of it.~"</p><p>Elara lifted her head to meet Ásjá's, her lips hastily kissing his before her primal urges took over and her tongue dove into his. The druid felt the rough, powerful muscle licking the inside of her mouth, even reaching the back of her throat. His fangs, strong enough to tear flesh from bone in a heartbeat, pressed against her lips, ever so precise. He could take her life if he craved it, but his hunt, as was Girnd's, was to fulfill his other basic needs. Ásjá broke from the kiss, sniffing down her chest and towards the prize emanating the scent of her true desires. He lapped against her skin as his snout descended further towards her glistening hole. His nose grazed her clit, and she gasped lightly.</p><p>The Ranger caught up in time to see his beast plunge into her cunt, lapping at her juices to quench his thirst. Elara lifted her hips, begging for his tongue to trace her inner folds deeper than her human lovers could. Girnd stroked his erection at the perversions on display, knowing his turn was next. Ásjá was loyal to his pack, but Girnd knew better than to interrupt him before he spent his load. </p><p>The wolf's deft tongue entered Elara's lower ring, his veiny cock exposing itself with the taste of her ass enticing him to claim her. She licked her lips at the sight of the throbbing member. It was time for her to be claimed. Elara rolled over to her knees, ready to be mounted. "Take me, Ásjá! Breed me!"</p><p>He spared no time in sheathing his hot, dripping wolfhood into her cunt. His relentless thrusts forced exasperated moans from her lips. Warm fur molded to her ass and her back, as the fiery heat filled her with pleasure inside. The bulbous knot at his base slowly grew, filled with seed to pour into her womb. </p><p>"Give me your pups, Ásjá!" Elara plead as the sticky warmth bloomed inside. His knot slid out from her, too big to fully enter her child pussy and lock her tight, but she grasped his cock, guiding it to her mouth as it kept spurting warm seed. The little cumslut lived up to her title, gulping down each wave of wolfcum as it left his cock.</p><p>As she milked the last drops, she stroked his fur lovingly. The druid lay next to the canine, panting in exhaustion from her bestial mating. Girnd stood over her sweat-covered body and smiled. "One day, I promise you can have Ásjá's litter of pups, but for now, it's my turn to mark our tender bitch."</p><p>The lolita grinned, knowing the Ranger's favorite fuckhole. She rolled back onto her hands and knees before closing her eyes in concentration. Hands and feet shifted into paws, fur grew from her skin, and her face transformed into a snout. Finally, her tail extended out from above her tight asshole, completing her shape-shift into a she-wolf. The little wolf gave herself a shake to ease into her new body, before presenting herself to her lover.</p><p>Girnd placed his hand on her thigh, spreading her canine cunny with his thumb. He leaned in close to take in her scent of heat, before licking the wolf pussy before him. Elara whimpered in anticipation, knowing just how much he shared her lust for the animal. The Ranger was more methodical than his hunting companion, but he was precise in his targets. His cockhead lined up with her wolfling cunt, savoring the feel of ever inch slowly pressing into her. He brought his freehand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb before pushing it into her anus. </p><p>Now Girnd was fully inside her, but then he paused and exhaled. Elara felt the warm rush of his piss filling up her cunny. She was being marked from within and was euphoric. The golden fountain overflowed from her insides, and leaked into a puddle beneath the couple. Her hunter claimed his prize, and he would, like any good hunter, use every part of his prey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Boy's Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boys like games and boys like toys. Sometimes the toys ask to be played with. They are the best toys.</p><p>Tags: Sex Toys, Sex Magic, Exhibitionism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elara squirmed and pouted, but she loved it nonetheless. </p><p>"...And that's why the Duchy is overstepping it's case that the river is the border of our lands when we have a history going back generations that..." droned on some local mayor to the party. Devrin and Valuu were paying close attention, being the responsible types. Girnd was outside the manor with Ásjá, never one to care for the negotiations of the next quest. And Theos? Well... </p><p>Elara's butt clenched and she sharply inhaled through her nose, but she still held composure. Only a servant noticed her change, quickly returning to his task before he could confirm any suspicion, but it was enough for Elara to release a little more natural lubrication between her warm thighs.</p><p>The Rogue's mischievous smile was ever glued to his face, not a twitch betraying his knowledge of what was happening to the petite Druid beside him. His eyes were gazed forward to the talks before him, but his hand palmed a small trinket out of sight. The unassuming charm would have been detected in the royal courts of wealthier palaces, but this was a provincial town with provincial assumptions and provincial budgets. Advanced wards and magical detection enchantments were costly to maintain. And Theos was always aware of cost appraisals and assessments. </p><p>This current investment of his was well worth the cost. Elara's skills in erotic pleasures often involved embracing the hedonism in proud and loud debauchery. This time, her training was about embracing the pleasure in covert forms. The Goddess Allura may not have <i>directly</i> told her to engage in training of this kind, but Theos was pretty convincing. Granted, between his cock, his dexterous fingers, and his charms, Elara didn't need much convincing. She wanted to be convinced.</p><p>Thus the cock-hungry nymph got to have a cock in her, even in front of an unknowing audience. Her crafty lover and his crafty devices kept her filled, front and back, with enchanted members sculpted to the shape of his own. And his little trinket could make them much more with a subtle shift of his precise fingers. </p><p>Elara felt the dildos vibrate within her again, stronger than a few moments before. Theos upped the pressure within her wet holes, building the pleasure inside her. She couldn't last much longer before she'd show. </p><p>She twitched as he gently touched her back with his free hand. He actually knew some magic, but this touch was all natural. He knew even the light graze upon her skin would be electric with her senses already heightened. Elara shot an angry glance at him, which he continued to ignore. </p><p>Theos pushed her boundaries once more with a stronger jolt of vibration and her knees buckled. This time, it caught the attention of the courtiers and party alike as Elara gasped (pleasurably to the knowledge of few). The Rogue caught her before her knees could hit the floor and swept her up in his comforting arms.</p><p>"Excuse us, Mayor, it seems our young companion was more exhausted from the journey than we realized. If we could retire to our room at the inn while you continue on, we shall return once rested. By your leave," Theos bowed and turned to the entrance. He took a few steps and turned his head to the servant from earlier, "If I may borrow one of your servants to help with the doors?"</p><p>"Y-yes, yes, of course. Please rest up and Danen will escort you to your room," the Mayor fumbled, right into Theos' plans.</p><p>Danen the servant, surprised at the turn of events quickly scurried to the entrance door to hold open for the full-armed Rogue. Elara wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately resisting the urge to press between her legs and aid the toys sending waves of pleasure through her. The Paragon took her training seriously. As they got to the party's room, Theos placed her onto the bed and called to the servant.</p><p>"Danen, was it?"</p><p>"Yes, sire."</p><p>"Close the door and help me with her."</p><p>"Sire? Help how?" Theos smiled and motioned him to the bed.</p><p>"I need you to check health, she's very warm and you seemed to have a good attention for detail."</p><p>"I-I don't know anything about medicines or the healer's arts, Sire-" Danen stuttered.</p><p>"Please, I'm Theos and this is Elara. I need you check her warmest spot, right-" he took Danen's hand and pressed it between the lolita's supple legs, "-here." Danen blushed at the feeling of the warm, wet cunt suddenly touching his fingers. The intoxicating heat overrode his panic at the thought of violating the young pussy exposed before him. </p><p>"Do you feeling anything unusual, Danen?" Theos asked with a straight face. The servant's mind was racing at the pace of events- but there was something unusual inside her, not that he knew what to expect within a child's holy spot. </p><p>"There's s-something there, Si-uh, Theos. What should I do?" His heart was beating like a drum, so he defaulted to his servant's golden rule: get directions from someone in charge. </p><p>"Well pull it out, son," the Rogue ordered, as if it was a normal thing to ask. Elara's moans were escaping her lips now, but she knew the training involved resisting as long as she could. Danen's fingers grasped the cylinder within her and slowly pulled the vibrator out, before suddenly recognizing the shape.</p><p>"Now check the other spot," Theos ordered, spreading the ass of the girl before looking into her eyes, "Now push, my Angel." The mesmerized servant watched the dialating anus reveal another vibrator, slowly exiting her divine shithole. He gently grasped the toy and pulled the rest out with a pop.</p><p>"That's my girl. Your training is over today. Now you can thank this boy for being a perfect assistant." The tiny whore now held her legs wide on her own and begged the poor fool, still holding the sex toys covered in her essences.</p><p>"Please fuck me! Use my holes for your pleasure, Danen! I want your cock so badly!"</p><p>The boy looked over at Theos, who nodded in approval. "I recommend her ass first, personally. It's all the more thrilling when you watch her lick your cock clean afterwards. She loves her own taste, don't you Darling?" Theos took the didlo that was deep in her bowels and brought it to her face. Elara greedily sucked on the phallus, addicted to the flavor. "You can ask her almost anything, really. She aims to please."</p><p>----</p><p>Danen didn't expect the day to be any different than any previous day as a servant. To be fair, most servants don't expect to have a sacred slut to beg for him to engage in all sorts of forbidden pleasures. But now, with her tongue licking his ass as she sighs in contented bliss, gently leaking out his cream from her milking holes, he found a new way of thinking was needed. Maybe the town could use servants of the Goddess Allura, that this vixen kept mentioning in her cries of ecstasy. He would be happy to pass on his newfound knowledge to the other servants. </p><p>Theos was named with the intention for him to be a man of the church when he grew older. Turns out he loves to share the good word, for a very specific divinity. Even more so, he loves to share his toys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>